


Rose Red

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: King Harry marries Gary of Unwin.





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anything Drabble prompt: entrance

Harry stood in the church, surrounded by red and white roses. The crown was heavy and tight on his head, the thick fabric of his uniform was making him sweat.

His stomach was in knots. He hadn’t even been this anxious during his coronation as king. He had been third in line for the throne behind his brothers Colin and Mark, so he had been raised as an alpha prince with little hope of being king.

Then V-Day happened.

Now, he tried to calm his nerves as he waited for his bride, Gary of Unwin.

He had never met the omega, but he had seen a painting of Gary and he just hoped that Gary was half as handsome as he appeared in the painting.

The church entrance opened and Gary walked down the aisle and if anything he was more handsome. His tanned skin looked bronze against the fabric of his white wedding dress and his blueish green eyed looked mischievous.

Gary stood next to Harry and Harry took Gary’s hand as the priest began to speak. Harry barely heard the words as he reveled in the feeling of Gary’s soft warm skin against his fingers.

‘... you may now kiss your bride,’ the priest’s words broke through Harry’s fog.

Harry moved close to Gary and had ever intention of keeping the kiss chaste, but Gary had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and melted into Harry’s kiss.

Once the broke the kiss, Harry couldn’t stop grinning. Gary was also smiling and his cheeks were pink.

‘Wow,’ Gary whispered to Harry and Harry couldn’t help but agree.

That night, Harry stood in the dinning room of the castle as people milled and danced around. A bell rang and everyone turned to see the newly married Queen Gary ascend the long staircase. He had changed out of his white wedding dress and was wearing a form fitting red dress. The folds of fabric reminded Harry of the petals of a red rose. It seemed fitting, red roses were the symbol of passion. Gary walked up to Harry and took his hand.

‘Do you wanna dance?’ Gary asked.

‘Of course,’ Harry said as he was lead onto the dance floor.

He held Gary close as they spun around the floor and he couldn’t be sure if it was spinning or just Gary that was making him dizzy.

After a seemly endless dance, Gary lead Harry outside and they stood on the balcony. The full moon was bright and the cool night air chilled Harry’s skin.

Gary stood against the railing.

‘You believe in love at first sight?’ Gary asked. 

‘I didn’t used to.’

‘Yeah? Me neither but than I saw a painting of you and... damn you’re fit.’

Harry grinned as he came up behind Gary and wrapped his arm around Gary’s waist. 

As the stood there and looked up at the stars, Harry thought that he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he did now.


End file.
